Old 2 New
by NCISFanficxxx
Summary: What would happen if happily ever afters did exist? Includes Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1 McGee

_This Fan-fiction is my first and is based on the programme NCIS. Contains Tiva, McAbby And Jibbs _

* * *

After a long argument with himself, Tim decided that it was time to grow a pair and tell Abby his true feelings, they were already in a relationship and it had taken all of his courage to tell her how he felt but this was taking one step further. They lived together in a one bed roomed apartment and after a brief time of seeing other people they had now been together 9 months.

The highly qualified team were working hard on a case that had even sent Special Agent Gibbs crazy, they weren't getting very far in the case and decided that after 6 they would call it a day. It was 4 and McGee had come up with a plan, he had thought his plan through very carefully and thought of every tiny detail, it was just the way his mind worked and so when he figured the plan was perfect he headed down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs"

"Hey Timmy"

"I thought we could talk"

"Oh, are we at that stage in our relationship?"

"What? No"

"Oh then what d'ya wanna talk about?"

"I'll meet you down here at 6"

McGee blows Abby a Kiss but walks back into Gibbs

"You find my Killer yet!?"

"No, not yet boss"

"Well then go help Tony And Ziva I'm sure they'll have something"

As McGee comes out of the elevator and approaches the corner behind the stairs to the Directors office he sees Tony and Ziva kissing, it looked comfortable unlike a first kiss so McGee assumed that it wasn't the first time. He didn't want to just act like nothing had happened so he walked in front of them.

"Did I just see that?"

"Probie, you can't tell anyone" He could tell by the tone in his voice that Tony was desperate

"You want me to keep THAT a secret!"

"Please McGee" He had almost forgot about Ziva in the corner, she was also begging but it was obvious she cared because she would normally threaten him with a paper clip

"Fine" Tony and Ziva didn't even try to cover up the sigh of relief

"Thank you Probie"

"There's one condition, you tell Gibbs in the next month"

"Your putting us on a deadline?"

"Yeah"

"Fine"

The team had made no progress on the case what so ever in two hours, even Abby's magic wasn't working. The hand on McGee's watch was reaching 5 to 6 so he decided to see if he could go early.

"Boss, can I go"

"Yeah, McGee go"

"Thanks boss"

McGee grabbed his coat and his bag and stepped out of the bullpen and into the elevator, he made sure that there was no one joining him in the elevator and pulled out a box, he flipped up the lid to reveal a silver band with a black diamond in the center and two clear diamonds on either side. He whispered 'You can do it Tim' he flips the lid down and place the box back into his pocket in perfect time as when the elevator doors open Abby is waiting for him.

McGee treats Abby to a lovely 3 course meal, they enjoy their meal and as they're eating desert, Mcgee says to Abby;

"Abs I have something to ask you"

"For the last time Timmy red leather pants won't suit you"

"No, remember a couple of days ago you asked me what I see when I look at you?"

"Yeah"

"Well I could go on and on about how perfect you are and how you don't need your make-up, but instead I could say that when I look at you, I see my wife. Abby Scuito, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Mcgee. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She jumps up from the table and engulfs him in a full on Abby hug and wraps her legs around his waist. When she finally calms down Mcgee slips the ring onto her finger and pulls her into his embrace a gives her a passionate kiss.

The next day Abby strolls through the bullpen her usual way to her lab so she can see the team but today something was different, Gibbs was following her with his gaze, she knew what it was, he had seen the ring. Nobody even knew they were dating let alone engaged.

"Abby, who are you engaged to?"

"um"

"Abby?" Tony piped up, then she realized that Ziva was missing

"Yes Tony?"

"Who?"

"Me"

Everyone turns around in shock and get glances that go from Abby to McGee.

"You had better be serious about Abby!"

"Boss I'm crazy about her"

Gibbs and Mcgee shake hands. Then Abby waves to Mcgee walks to the elevator Gibbs in follow.

"Hey tony, where's Ziva?"

"Ziva's -"

"Late! Sorry new running route I didn't-"

"What's this look"

"Mcgee and Abby are gettin hitched, tying the knot" Ziva looks at him with a confused look on her face

"Ignore him Ziva, me and Abby are getting married"

"Congratulations"


	2. The Elevator

Chapter 2: Tony

His heart was still thumping from Mcgee seeing him kiss Ziva. He still couldn't believe that the kind Probie was being so cold about this.

"Hey, Tony"

"Yeah"

"I want you to be my best man"

"Of course I will, I'm honoured"

"Thanks"

"I won't let you down"

"I know that"

"You'll be my best man when I get married"

"Thanks"

All of a sudden Mcgee and Tony can hear Footsteps and chains. Abby.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!"

"What?"

"Ziva said yes!"

"Ziva said yes to what?"

"To be my maid of honour"

"Tony said yes to be my best man"

"Now I just have to get Gibbs to give me away"

Gibbs walks in

"I will"

"You will"

"Yeah"

Abby engulfs him in a huge bone crushing hug

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

Mcgee choose then to talk to Tony about his relationship with Ziva.

"Hey Tony can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure"

Mcgee and Tony walk to the elevator and when they're in Mcgee flips the switch.

"What's wrong Probie"

"Besides the fact that we have all single handedly smashed rule 12 to pieces"

"This is about me and Ziva"

"Yeah"

"We will meet your deadline"

"Actually I think I was a little harsh"

"So"

"So, tell him when you want"

"Thanks"


	3. The Cold Feet

Here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. xxx

* * *

Chapter 3: Abby

She was currently working on a laptop and was distracted by something though nobody not even McGee could figure it out everyone could tell it was bothering her.

Abby was in her lab with no music and was curled in the corner of her ballistics lab.

"Abs?" Abby could hear the fear and worry in McGee's voice

"Uh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Abs?"

"It's nothing, just drop it"

"Ok"

"I don't have anything yet"

"Alright call me when you do" McGee starts to walk out of the lab when he gets called back

"Timmy!"

"Yeah"

"I'm scared"

"Why?"

"Well, what if something goes wrong, you know with the wedding?"

"Abs, I promise nothing will go wrong"

"That's a big promise"

"I don't care, with you in charge what could wrong?"

"Ok, your right"

"Good"

"I'll get to work now"

"Ok"

Well he was glad that was sorted out, he didn't want the bride to be getting pre-wedding jitters

* * *

R&R


	4. The Thinking

Double upload today seeing as I haven't uploaded for weeks so I might add another yet

* * *

Chapter 4: Ziva

She was sat in her chair just thinking about how to Gibbs about her and Tony's relationship, she was relieved that McGee had lifted the month deadline, but she just kept thinking about how he was fine with Abby and McGee but how he might react to everything changing, her thoughts were int erupted with a mans voice asking if she was OK

"Zi, You alright?"

"Huh, yeah Tony, just thinking"

"What about?"

"How to tell Gibbs"

"Ah" Ziva noticed that there was a lacking of a Movie Reference

"What, no movie reference?"

"I only use them when they are necessarily and now isn't one of the times"

"You really care don't you Tony?"

"Yeah"

Tony was about to kiss her when Gibbs strolled into the Bullpen

"Don't you have work DiNozzo?"

"Um...I'm working on that"

* * *

R&R


	5. The Past Love

Third Chapter today and in case you didn't know Jenny is still alive

* * *

Chapter 5: Gibbs

Now that the case had been solved he and his team were working on paperwork, he had been thinking lately about he and Jenny's past. People always that Gibbs didn't have a love life but that wasn't strictly true, Gibbs still loved Jenny. Some people believe that love dies, others that love is unconditional but Gibbs believed that the heart wants what the heart wants, so he decided to give the heart what it wanted...  
Jenny.

Gibbs walked up to the Directors office, not unarmed though, he came with coffee's for both of them.

"Jen, we need to talk"

"We do?"

"Yeah, here" He said holding out the coffee cup

"Thanks, so what do we need to talk about?"

"I'm Still in love with you"

"Jethro, I thought that you had moved on"

"I tried to, I really tried but I can't lie anymore"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They went home together that night and needless to say they enjoyed it.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like to write explicit scenes but I may add one in there so I will put a warning up on the chapter. R&R**


	6. The Staying Calm

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.

* * *

Chapter 6: McGee

The wedding was just a few weeks away, the team had booked the day off and Abby was becoming more and more hysterical everyday.

"Tony, when is my bachelor party?"

"3 days, why?"

"Just curious"

"Well George I can tell you no more"

"Ok, I understand"

"It's best man confidentiality"

"Ok"

"You know when I get married you'll be my first choice as best man"

"Thanks but don't you mean if, you haven't even met what you would call your soul mate yet"

"Ha, you couldn't be more wrong, I met my soul mate 2 years ago"

"That's when Ziva arrived"

"This sounds Cliche but i fell in love with her the moment I met her"

"Cheesy"

Down in the Lab Abby was freaking out, she was on the verge of and emotional breakdown, she had gotten over the worries and was now excited but because even without Caf-Pow she was bouncing off the walls Mcgee and Gibbs had banned her from Caf-Pow until she had calmed down.

"Hey Abs"

"Hey Timmy!"

"Calm down Abs"

"Sorry"

"What d'ya got?"

"The fingerprint matched Tyler Johnson"

"Have you got an address?"

"Yeah, here ya go"

"Thanks Abs, stay calm and I'll talk to Gibbs about letting you have a Caf-Pow"


	7. The Worried

Chapter 07's up

* * *

Chapter 7: Tony

Still worried about telling Gibbs about him and Ziva, Tony's head wasn't in the right place, he felt tired and dizzy so he went home early. Ziva comes to check on him.

*Knock at the door*

"Hey Tony"

"Hey Zi"

"How are you feeling?"

"Worried"

"About..."

"Telling Gibbs"

"I'm worried too but it's not worth making yourself ill"

"I can't help it, I can't sleep"

"You sleep ok when i'm here"

"Mainly because we've been doing more than sleeping"

"True but come on it'll be fine"

"I don't know"

"Nah, he'll be fine"

"Yeah"

"I'm going for a shower, you coming?"

"Yeah"

They left it at that and with a question in their mind. He wouldn't do anything harsh, would he?.


	8. The Scared

Chapter 08 xx

* * *

Chapter 8: Abby

The past two weeks had seemed to have gone so fast and now it was just one week from the wedding. One more week of being Miss Abigail Scuito and the rest of her life being Mrs Abigail McGee.

"Tim, I'm scared"

"What Of?"

"The wedding"

"Your just nervous"

"Yeah I'm sure i'll be fine on the day"

"Don't get cold feet on me"

"Timmy I could never do that"

"I think you could"

"McGee if you even begin think like that i'll Gibbs slap harder than Tony dream of"

"I'm not thinking like that"

"God I love you"

"I love you too but I gotta go, Gibbs wants to see me"


	9. The Secrets

Chapter 9 xx

* * *

Chapter 9: Ziva

Now knowing another secret that Tony does not know she felt like she was constantly being filled with secrets testing how many she could hold.

"Tony I need to tell you something"

"Your not moving back to Israel are you"

"God no, too much war and not enough you"

"What do you need to tell me then?"

"Sit down"

"Ok"

"I don't know how to tell you this"

"Oh my God your dying!"

"No"

"What then"

"It's good news"

"Zi you can tell me anything"

"Tony...I'm pregnant"

* * *

Cliffhanger. How will Tony react, will he want to be a father. R&R


	10. The Complete

Chapter 10 xx

* * *

Chapter 10: Gibbs

Now that he was with Jenny he felt complete, he had his team, his job and his Jenny. Gibbs walks in Jenny's office without knocking which was no surprise.

"Jen, do you wanna come over later?"

"Yeah sure Jethro"

"Jen where are you?"

"Over here"

"Oh right, what were you doing down there?"

"Just putting one of the wires back into my computer"

"Ok"

They both kiss

"Director"

"Yes Cynthia"

"Agents DiNozzo and David would like to speak with Agent Gibbs"

"Tell them to wait"

"Jethro, go"

"Fine but i'm coming for you later"

"I'll look forward to it"

* * *

R&R


	11. The Three Days

**A/N: Sorry i Haven't uploaded in a while, i have a lot going on but here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 11: McGee

3 days to go and he would have a family. McGee was a bit nervous about this because he knew that Abby was afraid of commitment but he trusted her and was looking forward to it.

"Abs"

"Hey Timmy"

"3 days to go and you'll be Mrs Abigail McGee."

"I cant wait"

"I love you Abby"

"I love you too Tim"

"Your hen Party's tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah, your bachelor party's tonight isn't it?"

"Yep"

"I still can't believe it"

"I know, this time last time we didn't even think about us"

"Oh, yeah"

"Oh my God you did didn't you?"

"Maybe for a little while"

"Aww that's so sweet"

"You really think so"

"Yeah"

"That's what I love about you"

"What?"

"You get me"

"And You get me"

"See you later Abs"

"Bye Tim"


	12. The Parents

**Double update cuz u deserve it after so long.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Tony

_Previously_

"Zi you can tell me anything"

"Tony...I'm Pregnant

_Present_

Now knowing that Ziva was pregnant he was angry, he didn't know why but he was, then it hit him, she'd done nothing wrong nobody had, if anyone had it was him for not wearing protection and he was going to be a father, he wasn't angry, he was ecstatic.

"Tony please say something"

"I'm gonna be a father"

"Yes but you can be as involved as you want"

"I wanna be as involved as you are, I'm not going to be a part-time dad"

Tony picks up Ziva and hugs her, then cradles her in his arms and places her on the bed, his hand slowly running down her body, going over every single part of her body, all the parts that made the Ziva David, his crazy ninja chick, a furry innocent Israeli that he loved, he tried to control himself but he couldn't, it had been 8 years of treading on egg shells, both afraid of ruining their friendship but now they weren't Tony and Ziva, they were _Tony&Ziva._

"Tony, we have another thing to tell Gibbs. he's not gonna be happy when he finds out"

"He loves Kids, he'll be fine"

"I hope so"


	13. The Missing You

**Another Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 13: Abby

The wedding was tomorrow and she was in the hotel on her day off, Abby being Abby was bored, she and McGee weren't aloud to see each other so it was girls in one room and boys in another but she missed her Timmy.

Abby picked up her phone and rang McGee

"Hey Abs"

"Hey Timmy"

"What's up, you enjoying the hotel?"

"I'd enjoy it more if you were here"

"I am"

"What?"

"Yeah. i'm downstairs"

"What room?"

"I can't tell you"

"Ok"

"I miss you too Abs but we want everything to go perfect, right?"  
"Yeah Ok"

"Hey cheer up, Ziva'll be there soon"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Love you Abs"

"Love You too Timmy"

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

There's a knock at the door not long after she hangs up and she answers it.

"Hey Ziva"

"What is wrong"

"Just miss McGee"

"Chin up, your getting married tomorrow"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Come on"

"Ok"


	14. The Pain

**Another Chapter to make up for the too long of wait for you guys**

* * *

Chapter 14: Ziva

After she had told Tony she felt like things were finally falling into place, now she just had to tell everyone, everything and that wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Tony I think we should tell them after the wedding"

"Yeah me too"

"We can get them together at the reception and tell them, everything"

"Yeah"

"I'm just really worried it's gonna go wrong and he could get angry"

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, what if he takes it bad and he splits us up"

"He won't"

"I don't know, we broke rule #12"

"Fair point but he's not that bad, I think as long as it doesn't interfere with our work we'll be fine"

"Yeah I-"

"Ziva? You alright?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy"

"Oh, do you want to go to the doctors or-"

"I'm fine, stop fussing"

"Alright as long as you think you feel fine, i'll back off"

"Good because I don't think I could survive nine moths of fussy Tony"

"Ha"

The team were in their rooms and Tony had insisted she stayed with the boys but she refused because Gibbs would smell a rat.

"Oww"

Ziva picks up her phone and rings Tony

"Tony"

"Ziva its - 3 in the morning"

"I know but can you come to the girls room"

"Whats Wrong?"

"I'm in pain"

"I'll be there in a minute"

Tony got to the girls room and silently picked the lock, the moment he entered he could hear Ziva's groans of pain and that raised alarm bells in him head. He headed towards her side room quietly not to wake Abby or Jenny. And he decided to knock when he reached her door, but Ziva was in too much pain to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

"It's open"

"Hey"

"Oww" By now Ziva had tears rolling down her cheeks and was shaking with worry.

"Oh my God, are you bleeding?"

"No, that's the first thing I checked"

"It's gonna be Ok" He didn't know who he was trying to convince, her or himself.

"I'm scared Tony"

"Don't be, your not Ziva when your scared"

"I know but what if something's happened to the baby or if the baby's you know"

"I'm sure that the baby is fine, i'd stay but-"

"no, it's fine they're going now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I made it worse with worrying and panicking"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	15. The Watching

**The Final Chapter I'll upload today xx**

* * *

Chapter 15: Gibbs

It was the day before the wedding and he, McGee and Tony were all supposed to be asleep though it was unlikely any of them were. Gibbs was up making sure McGee didn't get cold feet and run off in the middle of the night, McGee was up with worry even though he knew he would regret it tomorrow and Tony was up think of Ziva and the baby.

Gibbs heard a phone ring and automatically knew it was Tony's and it had stopped on the second ring which meant either someone had disconnected the call or someone had picked up and given he could hear talking he went with the second option, he was surprised when he heard his worried tone and heard him get dressed.

He just went with his gut instinct to leave it and go to sleep happy so that's what he did, slept dreaming about Jenny. He knew that McGee was a good person and wouldn't hurt Abby in a million years so left him to find his own way through marriage.

He knew how nervous Mcgee was and was startled when he checked the clock and found it was almost half 2 and hadn't heard Tony come in. He had heard someone murmuring to themselves but knew that nervous tone too well to be on high alert, it was Mcgee.

He just hoped would be Ok for the wedding.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting a new story called family. Its mainly Jibbs central but there is Tiva and McAbby in there too, its based on Jenny having children after Paris and not telling Gibbs then he finds out years after Jenny's death when she's 14, works for MI6 and tells him about losing her family and he notices a few similarities.**


	16. The Wedding

**The next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 16: Mcgee

He was at the church just waiting for the wedding to start when Tony came bursting through the doors, he runs up to Mcgee and has a frantic look on his face.

"Tim"

Mcgee wasn't listening he was daydreaming about Abby walking down the aisle.

"Tim" Still wasn't listening

"Mcgee!"

"What?"

"Abby was in a car accident"

"What!"

"Kidding"

"Don't do that to me, not cool"

"McNervous, do you think i'd be here if Abby was in an accident?"

"Well why not?"

"Zi-" Mcgee knew what he was going to say, he was going to say that he would go to Ziva but he let it slide, he didn't want a Tony Mcgee argument on his wedding day.

The wedding was just about to start, everything he'd wanted for years and now that wish was coming true. Ziva was walking down the aisle with Ducky on her arm, she was wearing a deep purple dress that Abby had insisted the bridesmaids wore, he agreed he didn't care what it looked like he just wanted to marry her. The Bride was just about to enter, Tim took a deep breath and was about to exhale when Abby came in and his breath had caught in his throat, her dress was white but had black swirls and a black rim. Her shoes were white and where stilettos in a boot. She was being walked down the aisle by Gibbs who looked content with giving her away to Mcgee, he had already had the death threats and was sure that Gibbs was going to make him sign a contract that allowed him to slowly and painfully kill Mcgee if he hurt Abby.

She was nearing and that breath still wouldn't come out, he had wanted to kiss her then and there but knew that Abby would disapprove as she was big tradition. She was kissed on the cheek by Gibbs and Mcgee offered her his hand and she gladly took it. The priest began with the service and before he knew it he was saying I do.

"Do you Abigail Scuito, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Timothy Mcgee take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

The wedding was over and he pretty much grabbed Abby and kissed her with all the passion and strength he had, she hadn't refused and she had responded with the same feeling.

The one thought going through his head was 'Perfect'

* * *

**Aww such a sweet ending.**


	17. The Suspicious

Chapter 17: Tony

The after party was been amazing but he did notice one thing, only Jenny, Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky, Mcgee and himself were drinking alcohol and the others, being Ziva and Abby wouldn't get drunk, he knew why Ziva wouldn't but he was confused as to why Abby wouldn't, it was her wedding.

"Hey Tony"

"Hey"

"I think we should go soon"

"We'll go now"

"Ok"

"Hey Probie, Abs congrats but we're gonna go now"

"Thanks for coming Tony, Ziva"

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world"

They were walking away from the others so that they couldn't hear them talking.

"Tony I need to get home by 12"

"Why?"

"That's when the pain started and I don't want to having to explain why i'm in pain in the middle of their wedding reception"

"Your right"

"Come on, lets go"

"Thanks Tony"

"Love you Ziva"

"Love you too Tony"

Those were words he knew didn't come easy to her and he felt absolutely privileged for her to be able to say the,m to him


	18. The News

**A new Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 18: Abby

She was Mrs Mcgee and she loved it, she loved him but she still felt like something was hinky, with Tim and had been for a few weeks now but she wasn't going to stop until she found out what.

She hopped into the elevator up to the bullpen and saw Tim alone at his desk, perfect she could just ask him and hope for the best.

"Tim, you've been acting strangely for a few weeks, what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Tim, I know you too well to know it's something"

"Well it's just that a few weeks ago Tony pulled me aside and said something that i'd noticed too"

"What'd he say?"

"That he spotted you weren't drinking at the party after the wedding, why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Are you pregnant?"

No response

"Abby?"

No response

"Abby are you PREGNANT?"

"Yes for gods sake Mcgee now stop interrogating me!"

"Abby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I though it might scare you"

"Abby I love you, why would I get scared?"

"Well it's a big step to become a parent"

"Yes but i'm taking that step with you"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Not being angry"

"Abby your pregnant, not a murderer"

"Yeah true"

"Come on, lets go get your stuff from your lab and go home"

"Ok"


	19. The Announcement

**Next Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 19: Ziva

She felt everything coming into place, she had a boyfriend she loved, great friends and a baby, but she still felt wrong about lying to Gibbs about the baby and Tony. So that was enough, no more lying.

"Tony, I think we should tell them today"

"Yeah, Me too"

"We can get them together later and tell everyone, everything"

"Yeah"

Gibbs was in the Directors office, so they called him down, Abby and Mcgee were in the lab, they called them, Ducky and Palmer up. It was time to tell.

"Congratulations Timothy"

"Congrats Mcgee"

"Congratulations Agent Mcgee, Abby"

"Listen up" No one was listening to Tony or Ziva, they were busy congratulating Mcgee

"Me and Ziva are together" Everyone's heads turned round slowly in shock.

"What!"

"Gibbs, we know it's shocking"

"There's a lot changing, first Abby and Mcgee, then me and Jenny and now you two, what the hell

happened to rule #12"

"Gibbs, you and the Director are together!" Abby screamed

"We are all one happy family" Ducky imputed

"Yes but there is one more thing, isn't there Tony"

"Um, yes"

"I'm Pregnant!"

"Congratulations" Everyone said at the same time

* * *

**At least Gibbs took it well, actually there was a usual lack of words from Gibbs so that's a good sign.**


	20. The Dinner

**Tags to Family Secret, S3.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Gibbs

Now that his team had their personal lives to deal with Gibbs decided to take a trip up to Jenny's office, with dinner.

"Hey Jen"

"Jethro"

"Come on, sit down"

"How much is this gonna cost me?"

"Nothing"

"Ok then, why"

"I don't know just come on it's my treat, please"

"Did you just say please?"

"Yes, I did"

"Wow, DiNozzo was right, people do change"

"Yep"

"Your cute when your right"

"I'm only cute when I'm right"

"I love you Jethro"

"I love you too Jen"


End file.
